


in the corner of my lovesick thoughts

by cottonclouds



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Genre: Bottom Adora, Dom Glimmer, Dom/sub, F/F, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Power Play, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Top Glimmer, porn with (slight) plot, sub adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonclouds/pseuds/cottonclouds
Summary: Adora just isn’t equipped to relax.Glimmer is well aware of this; after a good four years of friendship and five years of dating, she knows better than anyone that Adora can barely sit still for more than two minutes, let alone do anything close torelaxing.She usually deals with it just fine, as she does with all of Adora’s tooth-achingly adorable quirks (like her habit of sleep fighting, even though Glimmer more often than not wakes up with bruises from jabbing elbows and knees with a near-tears Adora apologizing profusely by her side), but the problem is that Glimmerproposedto her.—Glimmer proposes to Adora, turning her general anxiety into a full-scale breakdown. Mermista claims that the best way to calm her down is sex.She's right.
Relationships: Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	in the corner of my lovesick thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://shortcqke.tumblr.com/post/636249022539186176/in-the-corner-of-my-lovesick-thoughts-she-ra)
> 
> this fic has been in my docs for a good three months, all because i couldn't find a good title. thank god, after all this time, i've _finally_ found a title i actually like.
> 
> anyway, i just think adora deserves to be domtopped until she can't think. :) yes, it's a slight (more than) projection. oh, well.
> 
> title comes from the song "ease my mind" by hayley kiyoko! lesbian rights. <3

Adora just isn’t equipped to relax.

Glimmer is well aware of this; after a good four years of friendship and five years of dating, she knows better than anyone that Adora can barely sit still for more than two minutes, let alone do anything close to _relaxing._ She usually deals with it just fine, as she does with all of Adora’s tooth-achingly adorable quirks (like her habit of sleep fighting, even though Glimmer more often than not wakes up with bruises from jabbing elbows and knees with a near-tears Adora apologizing profusely by her side), but the problem is that Glimmer _proposed_ to her.

And that in itself isn’t an issue, of course, nor is it an issue that Adora accepted—in fact, Glimmer couldn’t be happier about those things. The issue is that, with the weight of an impending wedding, all of the time and effort that goes into planning said wedding, their friends fussing over them near-daily, and pretty much every single other stressful thing that comes with living on Etheria, Adora’s simple problem with relaxing has melted into her having a full-scale breakdown. She hasn’t slept in two days, she keeps telling Perfuma every bouquet she offers up is a disaster, she tore into the dress Entrapta generated for her on a computer program, and she told Bow the venue he offered up was, en quote, _A heaping pile of shit._ Glimmer wants nothing more than to help Adora settle down, but she has no idea how.

“I just want her to be happy,” she complains to Frosta and Mermista during the sham battle meeting she called, dropping her head listlessly onto the planning table.

“She is, Glim!” Frosta assures, rubbing Glimmer’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Really,” Mermista agrees.

Glimmer groans, picking her head up and throwing it back in irritation. “Then _why_ is she running around the castle being such a nightmare? God, I am the worst wife in the entire world and we aren’t even _married_ yet! What would my mom think?”

Mermista heaves a sigh, touching Glimmer’s arm kindly. “Your mom would be proud of you for marrying the woman you love. Now, I’m going to give it to you straight here, because we’re friends,” she says. “Frosta, cover your ears. This isn’t for children to hear.”

“I am _twenty_ , Mermista. Twenty.”

“She needs to get laid,” Mermista says pointedly. “Like, yesterday.”

Glimmer shoots up, eyes wide. “She needs to _what_?”

“Get. Laid,” Mermista repeats slowly. “She needs sex. You know, the Devil’s Tango. Afternoon delight. The nasty—”

“No, I get it!” Glimmer shrieks, blushing a deep scarlet. “I just—I mean—”

“Have you not done it yet? That’s sad.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes. “No, Mermista, I haven’t had sex with my to-be wife. We’re waiting until marriage,” she replies sarcastically, suddenly finding herself very thankful for the fact that she only invited Frosta and Mermista to her fake battle-planning session. She doesn’t think she’d be able to look any of her friends in the eye again if they all had to sit here and listen to Mermista flagrantly discuss her sex life with Adora. “Fine. We’re friends, so I’m going to trust you on this one, but I swear to God if this doesn’t calm her down—”

Mermista pats her shoulder. “Trust me, Glimmer. It will. I’m an expert on these things.”

Glimmer gives one final eye roll before leaving the battle room with way more flare than necessary, throwing her cape out behind her and flapping her wings (the way her mother would, sometimes, when Glimmer disobeyed orders). Once the double doors slam behind her, Glimmer takes off down the hallway in search of Adora, peeking into every room she passes. All she manages to find inside the castle—well, in all the rooms Adora could possibly be in—are Scorpia, helping Wrong Hordak draw out their wedding cake, and Entrapta, doing God-knows what in the little lab she built for herself. Glimmer heaves a taut sigh, making her way outside of the castle, instead, dreading what she may find.

Rightfully so, it turns out.

Adora is indeed outside the castle, but she isn’t alone. Bow and Perfuma are with her, showing off another carefully planned bouquet of flowers while she critiques them harshly. “ _Why_ are you showing me a bouquet that is nothing but pink flowers?” she asks abrasively, arms crossed over her chest, mouth turned down in a bitter-looking frown. Glimmer would usually find both of those things to be endearing, but she doesn’t in this instance. Perfuma and Bow pass a glance back and forth, clearly not understanding the problem with a bouquet of pink flowers. “You can _not_ show me a bouquet of nothing but pink flowers. A) There’s no range. There’s no color. Just fucking _pink_. B—”

“Okay, okay, no B!” Glimmer cuts in, rushing over to them. Adora turns to face her immediately, pausing her tirade in favor of leaning down to press a soft kiss to Glimmer’s head. Perfuma and Bow both breathe visible sighs of relief.

“Hi, Glimmy,” Adora greets kindly, vastly different from how she’d been acting just seconds before. Maybe Mermista’s idea had some truth to it.

“Hi, baby,” Glimmer returns, going up on her tiptoes to give Adora a kiss. “I have a surprise for you in our bedroom. Come with me? The flowers can wait until later.”

Adora parses a glance between Glimmer and the flowers, clearly considering the options. “Well, I’m not sure—”

“No, you can go with Glimmer, Adora. I’m sure you need a break,” Bow interjects. “Perfuma and I will stay here and work on a better bouquet. One with...way less pink. Right, Perfuma?” he asks, nudging Perfuma with his shoulder to get her attention.

“Oh!” she blurts. “Yes, of course, yes! You go have fun with Glimmer. Bow and I will stay here and work on a _much_ better bouquet.”

Adora tries to say something else, likely planning to object to leaving again, but Glimmer is already pulling her back toward the castle. “Maybe try for purple and white roses!” she shouts before the doors slam behind them. Once the double doors are shut tight and Perfuma and Bow are out of sight, Adora goes along willingly, allowing Glimmer to tug her toward their bedroom at the head of the castle. “What’s the surprise? Is it new bedsheets? You said we needed new bedsheets because I spilled soda on the last ones. I’m still sorry about that,” Adora prattles avidly, her full attention now turned on Glimmer.

Glimmer smiles, squeezing Adora’s arm affectionately. “It’s not new bedsheets.”

“Is it a dog? You said we could get a dog.”

“I said that once, two weeks ago, after Mermista and Bow forced me to share a bottle of tequila with them.”

Adora frowns. “No take-backs.”

Glimmer snorts a laugh. She considers telling Adora that she was _definitely_ drunk when she agreed to getting a dog, but Adora is still frowning at her, lower lip stuck out in a pout; and Glimmer knows how stressed she’s been lately, how hard she’s been working to make their wedding perfect for _Glimmer’s_ sake, and she can’t really bring herself to say no. “Alright, no take-backs. We’ll get a dog,” she agrees, releasing her hold on Adora’s arm as they reach the ornate doors leading to their bedroom (adorned with an elaborate design of them, Adora on one side and Glimmer on the other, two halves of a heart connected over the hinges of the door, Adora’s sword over their heads surrounded by sparkles—her dad’s idea), waving the guards outside off so they’ll be alone. Adora, being Adora, waggles her eyebrows.

“Oh, are we having special adult alone time?” she asks, a cute, teasing lilt to her voice.

“Not if you call it that,” Glimmer replies flatly. “Can you go sit on the bed?”

Adora gives a two-fingered salute. “Sir, yes, sir,” she says, sprinting up to the bed and flinging herself into the pillows face-first. Glimmer rolls her eyes endearingly, crossing the room to rummage through their closet for the cardboard box she and Adora keep stuffed in the back of it, a piece of notebook paper duct taped to the front that aptly reads, “Sexy Stuff”—in Adora’s chicken scratch, of course, complete with a little winky face after the words. Glimmer smiles at the note when she finds the box, hefting it into her arms and teleporting herself to the bed, depositing it at the foot. Adora is still face-down on the bed, but she goes to turn over when she feels it dip beneath the weight of the box.

“You better keep your eyes closed if you turn over,” Glimmer warns. “You aren’t allowed to see your surprise yet.”

Adora groans into the pillows. “You’re killing me, Glimmy.”

“My master plan,” she muses sarcastically, unclipping her cape and allowing it to fall from her shoulders and flutter to the ground, following it up by kicking her boots off and shimmying out of her one-piece. Adora may not be able to _see_ her, but Glimmer knows she can _hear_ her; she’s always had finely-attuned hearing, probably from all those years she spent dodging Shadow Weaver while she was with the Horde.

“Are you naked?” she asks. Glimmer doesn’t need to see her face to know that she’s waggling her eyebrows and grinning.

“None of your business,” Glimmer responds curtly, unclasping her bra and sliding out of her underwear, letting them fall to the floor alongside the rest of her clothes.

“You’re _totally_ naked,” Adora says, her voice muffled by the pillows but none of the excitement in her tone being lost by it. “Hell yeah.”

Glimmer snorts, opening the box and digging through it to find what she’s looking for—pretty much the dumbest thing they’ve ever bought (and they’ve bought a _lot_ of dumb things), a glittery pink strap-on that, if Glimmer recalls correctly, is around nine inches long. They bought it because Adora saw it, laughed for a solid minute without stopping, and said, “Hey, Glimmy, this one matches your hair. We should buy it,” and she’s more than sure they’ve only used it one time. She does, however, recall that the single time they used it, Adora couldn’t form a full sentence for a solid four hours afterward. Glimmer slides the strap-on up her legs and clasps the harness around her waist, snickering to herself at the memory of Adora asking, full volume, what Mermista meant by, “We need to attack immediately,” while the rest of the princesses stared on at her in complete confusion.

“Can I turn over _now_?” Adora asks, ever impatient.

“Almost,” Glimmer replies, moving the box to the side of the bed and climbing onto it in its place, kneeling at the foot. “Now you can.”

Adora turns over without missing a beat, propping herself up on her elbows so she can see Glimmer properly. She looks completely dumbstruck for a moment, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, before she finally recovers to say, “ _Hell_ yeah.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes again, patting Adora’s calf affectionately. “Dress off,” she orders, watching as Adora rucks the dress up to her armpits and gets herself caught in it. Glimmer huffs a laugh when Adora pouts at her, parting Adora’s legs and shuffling between them to help her get the dress the rest of the way off. Once it joins the rest of Glimmer’s clothes on the ground, she leans in to give Adora a soft kiss, gathering Adora’s wrists in her hand while she does, pushing them up against the headboard. “Keep them there, or I’ll tie you up.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Adora says, knowingly, her eyes sparkling. “So _that’s_ what my surprise is.”

“If you keep talking, I’ll gag you too.”

Adora mimes zipping her lips shut and throwing away the key. Glimmer smiles fondly, leaning in for another kiss, slipping her hand into Adora’s lace bralette and squeezing her nipple. Adora jumps at the feeling, her lips parting just enough for Glimmer to snake her tongue inside of Adora’s mouth. When she pulls back, hand still on Adora’s breast, she notices that the bra she’s wearing is considerably larger than her breasts. “Adora, is this my bra?” she asks, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Adora blushes, looking away. “Yeah,” she says. “All of mine were in the wash.”

Glimmer shrugs with one shoulder. “Could’ve gone commando, for all I care.”

“For all _you_ care. I was having a meeting with Perfuma and Bow.”

“You call yelling at them a meeting?” Glimmer asks, diving back in for another kiss before Adora has the chance to answer. She brushes a few strands of Adora’s hair behind her ear with one hand, using the other to unclasp her bra (well, _Glimmer’s_ bra) and toss it to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Once it’s out of the way, Glimmer slides her lips from Adora’s mouth to her neck, sucking a hickey into the soft skin and drawing a shocked gasp from her. Glimmer smiles into Adora’s neck when she groans, holding onto the bedposts for dear life.

“You know I hate foreplay,” she complains.

“I know you hate foreplay,” Glimmer echoes back. “That’s why I’m doing it.”

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Mm,” Glimmer acknowledges, skimming her lips along Adora’s neck and leaving marks as she goes, pausing when she slides across Adora’s breast. Glimmer presses a delicate kiss to the skin around her nipple, wrapping her lips around it and suckling. Adora gasps again, back arching up, fingers going taut against the bedposts.

“Please, Glimmy, please—”

“Is that my name?” Glimmer asks curtly, resting her cheek against Adora’s breast and looking up at her through her lashes.

Adora looks away sheepishly, face going a deep crimson. “No,” she affirms. “P—please, Queen,” she manages to stutter out, picking at a loose string on the bedsheets.

“What was that?” Glimmer asks teasingly, despite the fact that she definitely heard Adora.

“Please, Queen,” Adora repeats, firmer now, looking down at Glimmer with cloudy blue eyes.

Glimmer hums appreciatively, clamping her teeth around Adora’s nipple and sucking gently, drawing a surprised yelp from her. “Good girl,” Glimmer praises, finally deciding she’s done enough teasing, sliding her hand into Adora’s black boyshorts. Glimmer slides her forefinger into Adora, thumbing at her clit. “I don’t think you’re wet enough.”

Adora involuntarily clamps down on her fingers. “Queen, no, no, please, stay _in_ —”

But, ultimately, Glimmer slips her finger out of Adora and removes her hand entirely from Adora’s boyshorts. She groans in frustration, arching after Glimmer’s hand. Glimmer shushes her, pressing a loving kiss to her breast. “You’re alright, baby, so good,” she reassures. “All I need you to do is get my fingers wet, okay? That’s all I need from you. I promise.”

Glimmer holds her fingers expectantly up to Adora’s mouth, waiting for her to part her lips and stick her tongue out. Adora eyes her fingers warily, communicating without words, _That’s not all, though, right? You won’t go in without lube?_ and Glimmer smiles, tapping her cheek in a reassuring gesture. “Don’t worry, I’ll use lube for the strap-on,” she says aloud. “And you know your safeword is _Horde_. I don’t want to hurt you, Adora.”

With Glimmer’s affirmation, Adora finally parts her lips and pokes her tongue out, accepting Glimmer’s fingers into her mouth. She runs her tongue over them carefully, making sure to get each finger as wet as she possibly can—this part she’s intimately familiar with, since Glimmer almost always uses Adora’s spit to slick the way when she fingers her. When Glimmer deems her fingers wet enough, she pulls them out of Adora’s mouth and slips them back into her boyshorts, once again sliding her finger inside of Adora. “Much better,” she says, and even though it isn’t really praise for _Adora_ , she reacts all the same; back arching, fingers scrabbling for purchase at the headboard, toes curling at Glimmer’s ankles.

Glimmer hums thoughtfully, drawing Adora’s hazy eyes to her, a question trapped somewhere in there despite the fact that her brain is very clearly running out through her ears. “You can hold onto me once I’m inside of you,” she finally says, sliding a second finger into Adora and using her free hand to thumb at Adora’s nipple, her back curving so hard it looks painful and her legs going ramrod straight by Glimmer’s legs.

Adora nods fiercely, fingers tightening on the bedposts. “Yes, Queen,” she slurs, practically incoherent, but still obedient.

“Good girl,” Glimmer praises, crooking her fingers the way Adora likes to distract her so Glimmer can slide a third finger in; it works as expected, Adora barely noticing the stretch over the wail she lets out. Glimmer works her with three fingers for a few minutes, making sure she’s open enough to take the strap-on before leaning back on her heels to help Adora shimmy out of her drenched boyshorts. Glimmer tosses them to the floor with the rest of their clothes, reaching over the bed and into the box for a bottle of lube. She pops the cap open once she has it, spreading it over her fingers and warming it up before covering the strap-on with it.

“Vanilla,” Adora murmurs quietly, blinking hazily at Glimmer.

“Yeah, it’s vanilla, honey,” Glimmer confirms, hiding a laugh behind her clean hand.

“Hey, what if I turned into She-Ra right now?” Adora asks in a mumble, clearly not firing on all cylinders—or any at all, really.

Glimmer snorts an audible laugh this time. “I don’t think your brain is working well enough for you to transform,” she says, shuffling back between Adora’s legs and resting the strap-on at her hole. Glimmer leans into Adora, pressing a tender kiss to her nose. “And even if you did, I guess I’d just have to fuck She-Ra, wouldn’t I?”

Adora nods. “Mm,” she acknowledges. “She-Ra would like that.”

“Since she’s you, I’m sure she would,” Glimmer affirms, snorting another laugh. “I’m going to fuck you now, alright, Adora?”

“Hmm,” Adora hums, as though she’s actually considering. “Okay.”

Glimmer rolls her eyes fondly, reaching down to line the strap-on up properly and push forward the first inch. Adora arches her back at the feeling, toes curling at Glimmer’s ankles. “You can hold onto me now,” Glimmer reminds her, since she has undoubtedly forgotten that she has permission to. Adora nods dazedly, lazily dropping her arms from against the headboard to Glimmer’s shoulders, playing with the stray tufts of hair at the bottom of her neck. Glimmer gives her a chaste kiss and bumps her hips forward another inch, which makes Adora’s arms tense and her fingers tighten in Glimmer’s hair.

“You’re such a good girl,” Glimmer praises, lifting her free hand to pinch and tug at Adora’s nipple, the skin around it going taut. Adora gives a low moan at the praise, tilting her head up in clear search of Glimmer’s lips. She obliges without a second thought, melding her lips to Adora’s, their tongues sliding together as Glimmer inches forward even more. It takes a few painstaking minutes, but eventually, their hips touch. Glimmer stills for a beat, giving Adora time to adjust to the intrusion, despite the fact that she’d rather just start going immediately.

“Please move, Queen,” Adora begs after barely a minute, fingers wound up tight in Glimmer’s hair, blue eyes big and watery.

And who is Glimmer to deny her?

She pulls her hips back slowly, thrusting them forward in an experimental thrust. Adora cries out, back arching into such a high curve that Glimmer figures it has to be painful, but she doesn’t seem bothered by it. “Go, go,” Adora pleads, practically sobbing. Once Glimmer is reassured that she isn’t in any pain, she pulls out fully, giving a firm thrust forward. Adora downright _wails_ , fingernails scratching down Glimmer’s back. “ _Please_ , Queen. Please, please, please, I’ll be good—”

“You’re already good, baby girl,” Glimmer soothes, finally giving in and driving into Adora with as much force as she can. “So, so good,” she continues, reaching up with her clean hand to wipe the tears from Adora’s eyes. She’s letting out little hiccupping sobs interposed with _ah, ah, ahs_ and _Queen, Queen, I love you, love you,_ thighs quivering around Glimmer’s hips.

“I get to come first, okay?” Glimmer asks. She poses it as a question, but they’ve done this enough times for Adora to know that it’s a command. “You can do that, can’t you, baby girl? You can wait for your Queen to come first.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Adora all-but sobs, picking her hips up to meet Glimmer’s harsh pace.

“Good girl, so good for me,” Glimmer praises, reaching down to turn on the vibrator embedded into the strap-on. She and Adora both moan at the sensation, and Glimmer speeds up her thrusts, chasing her release. It isn’t much longer until she finishes, throwing her head back in a long, low moan while Adora holds onto her for dear life.

“Love you, Queen, love you, so good to me,” Adora babbles while Glimmer comes back to herself, digging crescent moons into Glimmer’s shoulders with her fingernails. Once Glimmer is finally able to focus up, she switches the vibrator off and resumes her brutal pace, fucking into Adora as hard as she can. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Glimmer offers lazily, bending down to suck one of Adora’s nipples into her mouth, thumbing at the other. Adora screams at the feeling, one hand scrabbling at Glimmer’s back while the other tightens in her hair.

“Close, close, I’m close,” Adora whimpers.

Glimmer unlatches from her nipple, continuing to thumb at the other. “Yeah? Come for me, then, Adora,” she orders simply.

Adora is helpless but to obey; she shakes apart in Glimmer’s arms, hiccupping out, _Love you, Glimmy, love you,_ back arching up into a nearly perfect half-circle. Glimmer wraps her wings comfortingly around Adora while she rides out her high, and once she finally comes down, she sluggishly pushes at Glimmer’s abdomen. “‘m sore,” she mumbles tiredly.

“Mm,” Glimmer acknowledges, pulling out of Adora as carefully as she can. She unclasps the harness of the strap-on from around her waist, shimmying it down her legs and throwing it to the floor with their pile of clothes. Adora is still laying absolutely motionless on the bed by the time Glimmer has finished up with that, so she reaches across the bed to grab a cluster of tissues from the bedside table, using them to wipe both she and Adora down. After she throws the soiled tissues into the garbage can by their bed (her idea; Adora is way too keen on eating chips _in bed_ at two in the morning), Glimmer plops down next to Adora, rearranging them so that they can cuddle the way she likes—Glimmer’s wings wrapped around her protectively, their legs tangled together, Adora’s head tucked up underneath her chin. “Was it good?” Glimmer asks, yawning mid-sentence.

“My brain is gone,” Adora mumbles, turning over to bury her face in Glimmer’s chest. “It melted out through my ears, Glim. Where’s Adora’s brain? Oh, it’s gone.”

Glimmer snorts. “Good, then,” she confirms, running her hands through Adora’s hair. “Does that mean you’ll stop being such a bridezilla now?”

“I am _not_ a bridezilla,” Adora mutters irately.

“You’re a huge bridezilla, honey,” Glimmer replies. “Like, the biggest one. Ever.”

“Mm,” Adora hums. “Jus’ want everything to be perfect for you. Angella said.”

Glimmer smiles fondly, pressing a kiss to Adora’s hairline. “My mom would be so proud of you, Adora,” she reassures. “I love you.”

Adora kisses Glimmer’s chest, right over her heart. “You, too, Glimmy.”

(Later, when everyone comes over for the dinner party Glimmer has been planning for months, Bow is the first to notice the scratches and purpling bruises that decorate her back, blatantly on display because her outfit of choice is a see-through cape draped over a backless dress. His eyes widen so much that Glimmer is afraid they’re going to pop right out of his skull, and he asks her, hushed and hurriedly, “Glimmer, what _happened_?”

Glimmer doesn’t even have to see her back to know exactly what Bow is talking about. “I was mauled by a bear,” she replies simply, shrugging with one shoulder.

“Bears? On _Etheria_?” he asks frantically. “We have bears? No one told me we have _bears_!”

Bow’s panicking is enough to draw the attention of the others. And, unfortunately for Glimmer, Mermista is the first of the group to see what Bow is hysterically rambling about, tossing her head back in a whooping laugh. “A bear,” she says. “Yeah, okay, sure. A bear. A blonde, five-foot-four bear who can turn into a gigantic warrior princess.”

“Oh,” Adora says, flushing all the way to the tips of her ears. “Whoops.”)

**Author's Note:**

> i just think that glimmer would wrap her wings lovingly around her wife. i just do. glimmadora RIGHTS, babey.  
> the nickname glimmy is absolutely made up, but i think it sounded really, really cute. :D
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic, i'd really appreciate comments and kudos! if you'd like to talk to me/send me asks about this fic (or my others!) you can find me on tumblr at [shortcqke.tumblr.com](https://shortcqke.tumblr.com/) and twitter (though i'm much less active there) [@moonpeaarls](https://twitter.com/moonpeaarls). if you ever want to talk to me, feel free to send me a DM asking for my discord!
> 
> p.s.; please tell me if i missed any important tags!


End file.
